


Thunder Draws Near

by Slenderbrine



Series: Pocket Gods [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Heroes of Olympus, Humor, One!Shot, Post House of Hades, Pre Blood of Olympus, Supernatural - Freeform, Yellow's Pikachu - Freeform, Zeus/Jupiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderbrine/pseuds/Slenderbrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus wasn't sure if it was Aeolus, Poseidon, or even Gaea. What he did know  was that there was a thunderstorm that was not his own. And he was pissed. (One!Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Draws Near

**Title : Thunder Draws Near **

**Rating : General Audiences**

**Genre : Supernatural/Humor **

**Summary : Zeus wasn't sure if it was Aeolus, Poseidon, or even Gaea. What he did know was that there was a thunderstorm that was not his own. And he was pissed. (One!Shot) **

**Characters : Zeus/Jupiter, Pika (Yellow's Pikachu) **

**A/N : This was inspired by 'Jenna finds a Pikachu' as well as loosely based off it. That can be found on FF.Net, not sure about here. Have fun. Warning, it's short. Might do a sequel. Probably.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PJO or Pokémon. If I did own Pokémon, I'd genetically engineer an Ampharos. If I owned PJO, I would try and publish two books per year. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

High up in New York City, passed the clouds and floating on top of the Empire State Building, a city was obscured by the Mist. Here was Olympus, far out of Gaea's direct reach. So, she attacks the inhabitants of Olympus – the Greek gods – indirectly. She is bringing together the Greeks and the Romans, making it near impossible to choose a side.

The problem was that Greeks are stubborn and Romans can't help but do anything to get what they want.

Right now, Zeus was mostly in control. He was suited on his throne of power. He was browsing through his domains and checking up on them while mostly trying to fight back Jupiter. They were currently at odds, Jupiter drawing from his remains of power and Zeus from his throne. However, he 'stumbled', Jupiter following, when he felt a strange disturbance in Their power. There was a disturbance quite close, over the new World Trade Center. Someone was creating a thunderstorm. One in _Their_ domain so close to where _They_ were. This would not stand.

They raised to Their full godly height and summoned Their Master Bolt. They could still feel traces of Percy Jackson, proving how strong the demigod is. Speaking of the children, including Their own, were currently in Delos. Apollo was there, but They couldn't hurt him there. Anywhere, but there. The boy was finally using his brain.

But right now, They had a storm to investigate. They flashed to the top of the WTC in search of this storm maker. All that was up there was a small yellow stuffed animal a child must have left at the edge of the building. They shrank to human size, releasing Their energy into Their domain. Then the stuffed animal turned its head to him.

It squealed, "Pika!" and quickly turned onto its haunches. They took the moment to study the creature. It was small, maybe the size of a large house cat or small dog. It was a mouse, but it was completely yellow except for three places. The tips of its ears were black, its dimples were red circles, and it had three brown stripes across its back. They also noticed its tail was shaped like a child's drawing of a lightning bolt. Maybe it was a new servant of Gaea?

Suddenly, it streaked towards Them, a white and glowing blur, and hit Their chest. They flew backwards, momentarily shocked **(No pun intended)** , but quickly got over it. They used their Master Bolt to send a lightning bolt at it, but it glowed with electricity and absorbed the shock, now looking re-energized. It ran towards Them at a slower pace, now only its tail glowing. It jumped at him, spinning with its tail flailing wildly. They raising Their Master Bolt, extending it into its lance form, and blocked the attack.

What was this creature, effortlessly taking on a god? Then again, it may not be a minion of G-

A wall of water decided to splurge itself on Their body. He spluttered and looked for Poseidon, but only saw the smug creature, still looking...wary?

 _It is defending its territory_ , Jupiter thought to Zeus.

Zeus, now the brawn of this body stood up and walked carefully over to the mouse and sat down. The mouse and the god and a mini staring contest before laughing. Zeus gave it a genuine smile. "What are you, little one?" Zeus asked. Jupiter, never going to admit it, was silently impressed as to how that played out.

"Pikachu!" it yelled happily. It started running circles around Zeus.

"Where are you from?" the Greek god of thunder wondered aloud. Pikachu suddenly stopped and turned melancholy. "Chu..." it said depressed. Ah. _It's lost and afraid,_ Jupiter 'spoke'. _Well, let's fix that,_ Zeus answered.

"Would you like to come with me, little one?" Zeus asked hopefully. The cute mouse beamed at him. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted, nodding its head rapidly. Right before Zeus was going to take the mouse back to Olympus, he remembered something (or, rather, Jupiter did). "Little one, can you show me how you made the thunderstorm?" Zeus asked the mouse.

It nodded & jumped out of his hands and ran to the edge of the building. It started rubbing its cheeks with its stubby hands.

"Pika..." it mumbled, static sparks shocking out of its cheeks.

"Pika..." it said, now having a full aura of electricity around itself.

"CHUUU!!!" it yelled, releasing its electricity into the air. Lightning arced to multiple clouds in the sky, all coming from Pikachu. The sky flashed with lightning, and then rumbled afterwards. Zeus was astonished. It was practically his Master Bolt on legs. And as a mouse.

As Zeus picked up the still-static Pikachu, he remembered an important question. "Are you a boy or a girl?" Zeus asked Pikachu. Said creature slapped him with its tail. "Boy it is, then," Zeus said, rubbing his cheek. The Greek god faced Olympus and flashed, taking the mouse with him.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  **

Needless to say, gods, Giants and demigods alike were shocked to see a yellow mouse on Zeus' shoulder as he and Jason fought Porphyion.


End file.
